


All Outta Bubblegum

by araxes



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araxes/pseuds/araxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around their fifteenth irrelevant number together that Root noticed Shaw’s super dorky habit.  Thinking about it, she probably should have noticed it earlier, either through Shaw’s vivid similes or the fact that her movies of choice usually involved the likes of Arnold Schwarzenegger.</p><p>“How long have you being using nerdy one liners, Sameen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Outta Bubblegum

It was around their fifteenth irrelevant number together that Root noticed Shaw’s super dorky habit. Thinking about it, she probably should have noticed it earlier, either through Shaw’s vivid similes or the fact that her movies of choice usually involved the likes of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

“How long have you being using nerdy one liners, Sameen?” Root asked with a quirked lip and a tilted head.

“What?” Shaw responded without looking, focused only on their attacker’s kneecaps.

“Every time you do something cool, you follow it up with a dorky quip,” Root said, no longer shooting their attackers as her brow furrowed in concentration, “like, you just shot that guy and you told him to take a knee.”

“Root, is now really the time to be doing this?” Shaw muttered through her teeth, punctuating with a bullet to a kneecap.

“And last week to you blasted those guys with a fire extinguisher and told them to _‘chill out_ ’.” Root dropped her voice a few octaves into a monotone for the end of her sentence.

“I did not do that,” Shaw growled, “and I don’t sound like that.”

“And then a few days ago,” Root said, fully ignoring Shaw’s protests and the gunfire surrounding them, “at that restaurant, you knocked the chef out and then you said,” Root paused around her grin, “ _kitchen’s closed_.”

Redness colored Shaw’s cheeks as she caught Root’s smirk in her peripheral vision. She grit her teeth and focused on retaliating on the swarm of men shooting at them, especially since Root had completely stopped shooting and was now exclusively centered on getting a reaction from Shaw.

“Hey Harry,” Root said, her head tilted as she opened the comm line, “have you noticed how Sameen makes lame jokes after incapacitating people?”

Shaw tensed her jaw as Finch’s voice came over the line.

“Ms. Groves, unless this is about the number I would prefer not to get involved.”

Root rolled her eyes as she stretched her equipped arm and shot their last enemy without looking.

“You are no fun, Harry.” Root said as she stood up from behind the crate and dusted off her clothes.

Shaw’s eyes burned with fury as she stood from her crouched position and assessed the situation around them.

“Once, Shaw moved my backup and told me upgrade it,” Reese’s voice quips over the line, “and when I asked where it was she said 'the history section'.”

Shaw huffed and decided to punish Reese later for his contribution. Presently, she settled from glaring murderously at Root who bit her lip at the look in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

“You do it too.” Shaw said to Reese, cringing at how childish she sounded.

“I coolly deliver sadistic warnings, I don’t make bad puns.”

“On the contrary, Mr. Reese,” Finch’s voice came back over the comm line as Shaw groaned and started walking towards the exit, “both you and Ms. Shaw make one liners before and after incapacitating foes. I thought you were aware of it?”

“What happened to not getting involved, Finch.” Shaw said.

“I am sorry, Ms. Shaw, but I cannot ignore the time you said, and I quote: ‘its hammer time’.”

Root snorted from somewhere behind Shaw, unaware of or ignoring the hell that Shaw was about to unleash on her.

“That’s it.” Shaw said as she turned off her comm line and turned around, glowering at Root’s amused smirk.

“Oh lighten up, Sameen,” Root said, “besides its kind of cute.”

Ever since they had teamed up, Root’s favorite hobby had been to see how far she could push Shaw’s buttons before she retaliated. For instance, Root had discovered that Shaw could only handle her flirting for about three hours or sixty-three overt comments before she would muffle Root’s mouth with her own. With Shaw, there was a fine line between toleration and retribution, Root liked to think she walked that line every day.

Before Shaw could respond with what was probably a thinly-veiled threat, a man charged at her from his hiding place, missing a punch at Shaw before falling to his knees with a kick to his solar plexus. Shaw smirked as she reared her leg back, automatically mouthing her next quip before she noticed Root’s amused grin from beside her. She huffed and stood straight, not wanting to give Root what she wanted.

“Oh, come on Sameen,” Root smirked, “you know you want to.”

Shaw looked from the man to Root, noticing the fondness in her eyes and the warmness in her tone.

She rolled her eyes and mirrored her smirk before looking back down at the man and aiming a kick.

“Lights out.”

Root laughed as the man crumpled to the floor with the force of Shaw’s kick. She captured a mental photograph of the dorky grin of self-satisfaction on Shaw’s face before it was quickly replaced with her signature grimace.

“Great one, sweetie,” Root said as she linked their arms together, ignoring Shaw’s halfhearted protests and walking towards the exit, “now how about we get some ice cream and alcohol and watch a movie.”

“Whatever, Root,” Shaw shrugged, retreating to her usual indifference, “as long as I get to pick.”

Root smirked. “Yippee ki yay, Sameen.”


End file.
